


Here it Goes Again

by Coranam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Please be gentle with me, Reincarnation, Second Chance at Life, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, bottom Tobirama, building of konohagakure, my first naruto fic, the sage of six paths is so done with everything, top Madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: After his end in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobirama is tasked with doing better a second time around. Changing the future must be approached with logic and finesse after all, and he had absolutely no intention of forming emotional attachments along the way. Unfortunately for him, things had never gone the way he expected.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 60
Kudos: 647





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Naruto fic, so I thought it would be fitting to write a self-indulgent fix-it. I am very liberal with my use of canon materials, and I have almost completely disregarded the canon timeline. I just wanted to have some fun with my favorite characters. Remember folks, canon isn't real, and timelines don't matter!
> 
> I also want to thank my wonderful beta inluvwnaruto. This fic would not be the same without you!

Tobirama felt at peace for all of thirty seconds. Before he could drift back into the warm embrace of death, he felt a sudden, violent tug in his chest. "This outcome was not ideal." a familiar voice said. "I think a do-over is in order. I’m sending you back to fix this. I’m probably meddling too much, but I want to see if you can all do better." Tobirama's eyes shot open as the force yanked him forward, forcing him down into a vast expanse of nothingness. "This is your chance to make things right." the voice said, sounding suspiciously like a certain master of the six paths. It was the last thing he heard. 

Tobirama came to slowly. He opened his eyes to stare up into the dark at a familiar ceiling. He was in his childhood bedroom, and he could faintly hear someone moving around. “Tobirama" said someone who could only be Hashirama. "It's time." Tobirama jerked up, staring at his brother. He looked twenty-one again. He could feel his own heart jump. 

"Time for what?" he asked, pushing himself up off of his futon. 

"The Uchiha are moving. Madara and Izuna are with them."

Tobirama felt a surge of blind panic. He wasn't dead. When the voice mentioned going back, it had meant it very literally. How it happened, he didn't know. But Hashirama's age and the severity of his tone brought back a wave of memories. He shot out of bed, glancing at himself in the mirror as he collected his armor. He was nineteen again.

He was going to kill Izuna soon.

Tobirama was in his armor in record time, darting after Hashirama as he strode down the hall. His thoughts raced. Had he been sent back to stop the events that would cause the near-end of the world? If so, why him? It had been made abundantly clear to him that he had been the one to cause a good deal of damage to Konoha. How he was supposed to do that escaped him, but he did have a starting point.

Tobirama’s mind raced as he travelled with the Senju towards the Uchiha. If he had been selected, he had to make a plan. He tried to keep his mind off of how impossible, how illogical this was. It was too real to be a vision he was experiencing after dying again. And the one who had sent him back gave him a mission, however vague. If this really was the past, and if he really was getting a second chance, he had to make some serious decisions, and fast.

He hadn’t killed Izuna yet, so there was an opportunity to make one change.. If he simply disabled Izuna like Hashirama had told him so many times, Madara might not start down his path of complete destruction. Perhaps they could barter for peace sooner. Tobirama glanced at his brother again, tamping down the well of emotion that threatened to overflow. Now wasn’t the time for emotion. He had to rely on cold, hard logic. If the disembodied voice was anything to go off of, he did have a chance of avoiding the catastrophic end of everything he and his brother had worked so hard for.

They met the Uchiha on rocky terrain that offered little protection. Tobirama dispatched as many Uchiha soldiers as he could, keeping them away from Hashirama, who was keeping Madara occupied. He heard someone shout his name. Tobirama turned around, narrowing his eyes when he saw Izuna, who wasted no time blowing a grand fireball at him. Tobirama quickly made the signs for a water dragon, turning the fireball into steam before he could be burned alive. He threw a handful of kunai at Izuna, distracting him enough that he could use his Flying Raijin. 

Tobirama changed his next attack, though. Instead of running Izuna through, he caught him in an armlock, positioning his sword at his throat. Madara immediately noticed, ducking away from Hashirama and darting over to Izuna. “Release him, Senju!" he cried, running at him, sword raised. Tobirama tightened his grip on Izuna, drawing his blade against his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. 

“Hashirama, talk some sense into him.” Tobirama spat.

Madara looked as though he would like nothing better than to put his sword through Tobirama, but he made no move to attack.

“Finish him, brother!” Izuna cried. 

Madara didn’t move until Hashirama came to his side. “Madara” he said in his most authoritative tone, “listen to me.”

“Release my brother, Senju.” Madara hissed, still making no move to attack him.

Hashirama grabbed Madara’s shoulder, deflecting his blade as he spun him around to face him. “Listen to me.” he said, dodging again. “We can still have peace. We can still end this war. Our people are tired of fighting. How much longer do you think this can go on?”

Madara’s back was turned to Tobirama, but he could see his shoulders go stiff. 

“Until we win.” Madara said. His voice lacked much of its prior conviction.

“When will that be?” Hashirama asked. “Until every last man, woman, and child is dead? Is that really what you want?”

Madara’s shoulders went lax. He lowered his weapon ever so slightly. “What makes you think I’ll surrender that easily?” he asked.

“I said nothing of surrender. I want a truce. We can still build our village. It’s not too late.” 

“Don’t do it Madara!” Izuna cried, struggling against Tobirama, drawing more blood. “It’s a trap!”

“Silence, Izuna.” Madara said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Madara turned to look at Izuna. He had deactivated his Sharingan. He turned back to Hashirama. “How do I know that we can trust you?” he asked.

“I can fix your vision.” Tobirama said, cutting in. “You’re going blind now, aren’t you?”

Izuna bristled in his arms. Madara spun to face him, anger written on his face. “I don’t know what you speak of.” He said, venom in his voice. 

“You have to take someone’s eyes, don’t you?” Tobirama asked, pulling Izuna closer. “Luckily enough, you have someone close to you who already has the Mangekyou Sharingan unlocked.”

“I’m not stealing my brother’s eyes.”

“I said nothing about stealing eyes. Only trading them.”

“What?” Madara asked. 

“You never considered it?” Tobirama asked. “You can fix your vision and save Izuna’s. You don’t have to wait for someone to die.”

Madara let his sword fall to his side, turning fully away from Hashirama. “You would take advantage of our vulnerability.” Madara said, eyes narrowing. 

“Hashirama would stand guard over you.” Tobirama said. “He knows how to heal. If he suspects anything, I give him full permission to execute me.”

“Tobirama-” Hashirama began.

“No.” Tobirama interrupted. “This is for your peace. You have to be willing to put the things you value on the line.”

Hashirama looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded. “I’ll stand guard.” he said with new conviction.

Madara took a breath, then shouted “Stand down!” The fighting around them ceased. Izuna struggled against Tobirama, but he couldn’t break his hold. 

“Brother, please! Think about what you’re agreeing to!” Izuna begged, desperation seeping into his voice. 

“I am.” Madara said. “Stand down. Don’t fight this.” Tobirama could feel the disbelief radiating off of Izuna, but he relaxed his shoulders nonetheless. 

“I hope Hashirama strikes you down when you kill me.” Izuna hissed, glaring back at Tobirama.

“Let him go.” Hashirama said, nodding at Tobirama. He looked over at Madara. “When do you want him to do it?” he asked.

“Now.’ Madara said with an edge to his voice. “Might as well get it over with.”

Tobirama pushed Izuna away, and dodged the sloppy punch directed at him. 

Izuna!” Madara said sharply. Izuna glared at Tobirama, but dutifully went to stand by Madara.

“Sit down and hold still.” Tobirama said. This won’t take long.”

“Hashirama” Madara said. 

“Of course.” Hashirama replied, slowly raising his sword.

“At the first sign of any desire to do us harm.” Madara said, staring right at Tobirama.

“Understood.” Hashirama said, looking away from Tobirama.

True to his word, Tobirama took less than ten minutes to do the procedure. The Uchiha took it with more tolerance than he could have anticipated. Madara didn’t even flinch when he pulled his eyes free. Tobirama respected that.

When he finished, Madara opened his eyes, his irises flooding with red. “I won’t forget this, Senju.” Tobirama couldn’t tell who he was talking to. “I will contact you shortly.” With that, he stood up, ignoring the blood flowing from his new eyes and helped Izuna up, who glared at Tobirama one last time before being led away.

When they were alone, Hashirama looked at him with something intangible in his eyes. “Tobirama. I won’t forget this.” he said, voice wobbling slightly.

“It’s your dream.” Tobirama said. “It’s my duty as your brother to help you see it to its fruition.”

“You could have killed Izuna. Easily.” Hashirama continued.”Even if this doesn’t end the way I want it to, you’ve given me a chance.” Tobirama nodded. Hopefully the Senju and Uchiha could put aside this ancient feud for a better future.

Hashirama received Madara’s message three days later. “He’s willing to hear our terms.” Hashirama finally said, setting the scroll down on his desk. “Apparently his vision has been completely restored.”

“That’s good to hear.” Tobirama said. “I’m glad you don’t have to strike me down.”

Hashirama hung his head. “Tobirama-”

“It’s all fine” Tobirama said. “It never would have happened. I meant them no harm.”

“I’m glad” Hashirama said, sighing. “I’ll draft our terms. I’ll have you look over them when I’m done.”

“Very well.” Tobirama said, leaving his brother’s office. He had succeeded so far, but he was about to run into another issue. How was he going to unite the Uchiha and Senju in a more permanent manner? In such a way that the elders for either clan couldn’t argue for war in the future?

Tobirama realized the answer the next day. “Political marriage?” Hashirama asked, sounding frazzled. “I understand your other terms, but how will a political marriage help?”

“It will solidify the bonds between our clans.” Tobirama said.

“Who do you suggest then? It has to be somebody important to warrant a marriage to Madara. I can’t marry him! I’m already engaged, and I’m the clan head! Who do you suggest? Touka? She’ll skin me alive!” Hashirama said, stumbling over his words.

“Me.” Tobirama answered. It really was the best plan of action. It was in no way ideal, especially for him, but it would give him an advantage. He could keep an eye on Madara, and he would have a position of influence, no matter how small. It would be a huge sacrifice, but if it could help, even a little, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Hashirama stared at him, stunned, before he narrowed his eyes. “No. I won’t be losing my last brother.” Hashirama said sternly. Tobirama felt himself falter for a moment before he recovered.

“Think about it.” he said. “Who in that clan will be willing to break our fragile peace with the younger brother of the Senju clan head wedded to their clan head? It would ensure a stronger bond.”

“This is ridiculous.” Hashirama muttered, resting his face in his hands. “I’m not giving you away like a prize cow.”

“I’m a younger sibling of the main branch. It’s pretty much why I was born-- other than to be a soldier, that is.” Tobirama said, waving his hand dismissively. 

“You’re nineteen.” Hashirama said, an edge of desperation cutting into his voice. That verified Tobirama’s estimate of his current age. “You’re too young for this kind of thing.”

“Mother and father were sixteen when they wed.” Tobirama replied, waving his hand dismissively. 

“And look how they turned out.” Hashirama said darkly.

“I’m more competent than the both of them combined. I know what I’m asking, and I know the consequences we will face if we don’t have a lasting bond between our clans.”

“Let me think about it.” Hashirama said. That was the best Tobirama could hope for at the moment.

They left with the delegation a week later to present the Uchiha with their terms. Hashirama hadn’t said anything more of the marriage, and Tobirama hadn’t asked him. He figured that pushing Hashirama wasn’t the best idea at the moment. They travelled with a few other clans that supported the Senju. He recognized the Sarutobi and the Inuzuka, but the presence of the Wada family surprised him. He remembered them as a weak clan that supplied the Senju with rice. Now they travelled next to Hashirama proudly under their own banner. Hashirama seemed perfectly content speaking to a man who appeared to be the Wada clan head as if there was nothing amiss, so Tobirama put that away to mull over later.

It was almost noon when they arrived, the Uchiha already waiting for them under their banner. Hashirama wasted no time greeting Madara as if they’d never fought. Madara seemed hesitant, but returned his greeting. 

Tobirama sat behind Hashirama during the negotiations of the two clans. He could feel Izuna’s eyes burning a hole in him, but he ignored him in favor of watching Madara. He could feel the apprehension and hope in his chakra. Hopefully he would be receptive to the Senju terms. 

It was nearly dusk when the issue of how to keep the terms of peace in the long term came up. Madara suggested hostages. Hashirama quickly disagreed, on the argument that it was inhumane.

“What do you suggest, then?” Madara asked, irritation flaring in his chakra.

“A marriage.” Hashirama said gravely. Tobirama’s heart skipped a beat. The rest of the delegation had begun to slouch and grow weary after the long negotiations, but now they sat ramrod straight and alert.

“A marriage?” Madara asked, wrinkling his nose. “Between who?”

“As a show of goodwill, I am offering my brother Tobirama to you Madara. As a sign of my trust and my hope for the future of our clans’ bond.” 

“I think you misunderstand the Uchiha traditions.” Madara said, anger leaking into his voice. “We don’t have arranged marriages. We marry for love and affection.”

“Forgive me for interrupting, I know it’s not my place.” Tobirama interrupted, drawing everyone’s attention. “I believe that we could learn to love each other, or at least grow to have affection between us. I respect you as a warrior. I respect that you have honor, and that you care so fiercely for your clan. I can only hope that you accept my brother’s proposition, and that we can bind our clans together.”

“You’re asking me to break my clan’s sacred traditions.” Madara said cooly. 

“You’re already breaking tradition by accepting peace with the Senju.” Hashirama said. He put a hand up, effectively silencing Tobirama. “I do not offer my brother lightly. It will be painful for me to lose him, but I believe that the benefit to our future will be greater through a marriage. I can only hope that you consider.”

Madara only stared at him. “I believe that we have had enough negotiations for one day.” he said. “We should rest and resume tomorrow at dawn.” With that, he stood, prompting his delegation to stand with him. He bowed respectfully, then exited the tent.

Hashirama watched him leave, then sat quietly for a few minutes after the last Uchiha exited. “Well at least he didn’t say no, right?” he said brightly. 

“I suppose not.” Tobirama said, standing with him.

Tobirama received the summons at four in the morning. “Madara wants to speak to you. In private." Hashirama said as he entered Tobirama’s tent. “You can say no”. Tobirama knew that was a lie.

“I’ll go." he said, dressing quickly. 

He walked alone to a small clearing about ten minutes away. Madara was already there, watching the moon from where he was perched on a boulder. Tobirama sensed no other chakra signatures. He was alone. “Good of you to join me." Madara said, his voice cutting through the silence.

“I was told you wanted to speak with me." Tobirama said, moving to stand next to him. Madara didn’t even glance in his direction.

“Do you have any idea about the implications of what your brother has proposed?" Madara asked.

“Yes”.

“Is this what you want?" Madara asked, finally looking over at Tobirama.

“I want our clans to be united. I want a place where children can grow up without being forced to kill. I want to make your and Hashirama’s dreams come true." Tobirama said truthfully.

“I have no love for your clan." Madara said sharply. “But I respect your brother and too many Uchiha have been sacrificed for this war we inherited. I want it to end. But you do understand that I would be sacrificing tradition, don’t you?”

“As would I." Tobirama answered. “Tradition means a great deal to me, but not when so many lives have been lost. I do respect you, and I wouldn’t oppose the marriage”.

“Do you really think we could grow to have affection for each other?" Madara asked with no emotion.

“Yes." Tobirama said, a little less truthfully. He didn’t know if he could have any affection for Madara after seeing what he could become. But for the sake of the future, he would have to try and at least be convincing.

“I respect you as well." Madara said finally. “You could have easily killed Izuna that day, but you didn’t. You say it was for peace, but I honestly don’t care about that. He's all I have left, and you spared him. I am grateful for that”. 

Madara stood up and left without waiting for a response. Tobirama didn’t know what that meant exactly, but it didn’t sound bad.

Tobirama didn’t accept visitors for the rest of the morning. How was practically begging to marry the man that had devastated his clan, Konoha, and the world. Logically, he understood that it was necessary for him to keep this world on the right path, but he hated to use himself as a bargaining chip. He would stop at nothing to save his precious village, but it would all be for nothing if it was never built.

They all gathered again as the sunlight broke through the trees. Hashirama and Madara sat facing each other, their delegations behind them. 

“I accept your terms." Madara said. “All of the ones we agreed on yesterday”. Tobirama felt the palpable tension in the room ease lightly. “And I accept your proposal. I will wed your brother”. Hashirama jerked, but only nodded. 

“I am grateful." he said. “May the two of you have many years of happiness” he said, his voice wobbling slightly. Madara nodded back at him without looking at Tobirama. 

Tobirama felt immediate relief followed by a flash of dread. This plan had worked, but it had only brought a bigger headache for him.

The rest of the day was spent discussing preparations for the village, their clan truce, and finally, the wedding. It would take place the following week. Unlike traditional Uchiha marriages there was no reason to wait, no vows to write. Tobirama felt numb. He was older than his current age, but it still didn’t prepare him for the onslaught of nerves that washed over him.

Hashirama didn’t have time to speak to him until halfway through the next day. “Tobirama." he said, coming to stand beside him.

“Brother." Tobirama said, acknowledging him.

“Forgive me for not speaking with you sooner. I’ve been a little busy." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I understand." Tobirama said.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married before me." Hashirama continued in a light tone.

“Your wedding is in less than a month. It’s hardly a huge gap”.

“Still though, it will be strange seeing my little brother marry my best friend”.

“Your best friend who has tried to kill you on many occasions." Tobirama said, rolling his eyes.

“It was mutual. Water under the bridge now." Hashirama said, sounding almost cheerful. Why shouldn’t he be? His dream was finally going to be a reality. Tobirama hoped he would appreciate his sacrifice to the fullest.

“Are you excited? Nervous?”

“Neither." Tobirama lied. “I just want to do my duty to the clan”.

Hashirama looked a little hurt. “I still want you to be happy”.

“I’ll make do." Tobirama said, shrugging. “I can make my own happiness”. That seemed to placate Hashirama.

“That’s all I can ask for,'' he said, smiling in return. “Better pack up! We leave soon. The sooner we make arrangements with the elders, the better!”

Tobirama relaxed his shoulders. He still had a lot of work to do before he could ensure that the future would follow his brother’s plans. But in the meantime, he had a wedding to prepare for.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta inluvwnaruto! You are amazing!

Tobirama wasn't ready for the wedding. Even years later as the second hokage, he wasn't ready for marriage. He never married, and even to his dying day he had no regrets. He didn't have long to prepare though, as his wedding was in less than an hour. 

Hashirama fussed over him, straightening out his formal kimono for the fourth time in the span of thirty minutes. Finally, Tobirama had had enough, and pushed Hashirama away. "I look fine, brother." he said, adjusting his kimono. "Besides, it's not like it makes much of a difference at this point. The treaty has been signed. Madara is stuck with me now".

"I just want you to look your best." Hashirama said sullenly. "This is meant to be a happy occasion, but you're acting like you're marching to your death. Why did you suggest this if you knew you would be so upset?"

Tobirama rubbed his face. He forgot how attuned his brother could be to him. "I'm just nervous." he said, only half-lying. 

"Oh Tobirama." Hashirama said, gripping his shoulders. "I think that Madara will treat you well. I really do believe he is a good man". Tobirama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His brother really was clueless. 

He hadn’t yet seen Madara’s twisted form decimating hundreds of shinobi in a matter of minutes before summoning a meteor. Hopefully he never would.

"I hope so".

"I know so." Hashirama said, squeezing his shoulders before releasing him. "It's about time. Shall we go?"

Tobirama nodded, and followed his brother out of his large tent. He had felt more at ease while going to his death. Whatever was in store for him would last much longer than his last fight. He hoped so, at least. 

They were having a fast ceremony that would be little more than signing a document. Afterwards Hashirama and Madara would officially declare peace and break the ground for Konoha. His wedding would no doubt be a small footnote in history. 

He and Hashirama met Madara and Izuna in the forest that would soon be Konoha. Their clans stood behind them. Tobirama and Madara approached each other, nodded in acknowledgement, then took turns signing the official marriage documents that would be presented to their clans. Tobirama felt as though it was a little anticlimactic as Madara moved past him to clasp Hashirama's hand. There were speeches after that. Too many of them. Just before nightfall, Hashirama used his mokuton in a great display of strength to raise the great walls of Konoha. Tobirama marvelled at how strong Hashirama was-- what he was capable of. 

There was a celebration that night, for both the wedding and for the groundbreaking ceremony. Food and drink were plentiful, but Tobirama abstained. He couldn't stomach anything. His possessions had already been sent to the Uchiha camp. It felt strange to know that he wasn't leaving anything behind, save for his last name. He was now Uchiha Tobirama. It left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He sat next to Madara, but they didn't speak. Madara was too busy greeting guests and accepting their well-wishes. He spent the rest of the night talking to Hashirama, who would burst out into laughter every once in a while-- but all too soon, it was time to retire. Tobirama resisted the urge to go back to the Senju camp, back to his brother who he had only just gotten back. Instead, he stood with the Uchiha as Madara said his last goodbyes. 

"It's time to go back." Madara said, walking over to him. Tobirama nodded, and fell into step with Madara. It was the first time he'd spoken to Tobirama that day. It was strange to think that he was his new husband. 

"Did you enjoy the celebration?" Madara asked as he led them through the unfamiliar maze of the Uchiha camp. 

"It was decent." Tobirama said. 

"Not one for parties?" Madara asked. 

"Not really." Tobirama said, not thrilled to be making small talk. He knew what was expected on a wedding night. Especially for an arranged marriage. It mattered little that they were both men; there was still a need to heed tradition. 

Madara finally stopped in front of a large tent, pulling the flap open so Tobirama could duck inside. Tobirama glanced around the tent, taking in the katana rack and Uchiha uchiwa fans emblazoned about the place. There was a small writing desk, a chest, and a futon laid out on the ground. Tobirama’s trunk was on the other side of the tent; it was almost sad that all his possessions fit into one trunk. Tobirama turned to look at Madara, but Madara already had his back turned to him, rummaging through the trunk. He could tolerate that. Being ignored by Madara Uchiha was probably the best case scenario. 

But before he could thank his lucky stars, Madara turned around with a package wrapped in red cloth. These are for you." he said, handing him the package. Tobirama stood, holding it for a minute. “It would be polite to open it." Madara said dryly.

“Right." Tobirama said, untying the cloth to reveal several folded pieces of clothing. He went over to his trunk and unfolded them-- they were all a few shades lighter than the dark Uchiha blue, and all had the uchiwa crest emblazoned on the back. Madara had gifted him with a few yukata, a couple kimono, and a haori. Tobirama didn’t know what to say. It was definitely a gesture. He didn’t know what it was supposed to mean. “Thank you." he said, finding his words.

“You’re an Uchiha now, It’s only fitting." Madara said. Tobirama quickly folded the clothing and put it away neatly in his trunk. He turned to face Madara. He would let him make the next move. “You know what’s expected of us, don’t you?" Madara asked, crossing his arms.

“I do." Tobirama said.

“Do you even want to?” Madara asked, meeting his eyes. “I have no intention of sleeping with someone who doesn’t want me”.

Tobirama loathed Madara for making him say it. “I am not opposed to sleeping with you." Tobirama said, looking Madara over. He had to admit that Madara was not unattractive. He was shorter than Tobirama, his eyes only coming up to his nose. His face had the delicate Uchiha features, and his black eyes had a certain depth. Tobirama could tolerate this. “You’ll have to understand that I have no experience though”.

“What do you mean?" Madara asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I’ve never touched anybody." Tobirama said.

“Oh”.

“Is that a problem?" Tobirama asked, feeling as though Madara had gotten the upper hand.

“No, no it isn’t." Madara said. “I know what I’m doing”.

“Good." Tobirama said, meaning it. It would probably be more of an ordeal if they were both new to sex. Madara approached him, looking up at him through long eyelashes. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do, Tobirama?" he asked, calling him by his first name for the first time. 

“Don’t choke me or strike my face." Tobirama said.

Madara made a face, but quickly regained his neutral look. “That was never my intention." he said, before gripping the collar of Tobirama’s kimono and dragging him lower. Tobirama stiffened as Madara pressed their lips firmly together. Tobirama closed his eyes, but Madara didn’t push him any further. “I’m not going to have sex with someone I haven’t kissed." Madara said. “Now undress and lie down”.

Tobirama maintained eye contact with Madara for a moment before he obeyed. He had done worse things in his life. Madara picked a small bottle up off his trunk before joining Tobirama on the futon. Madara had also stripped down. Tobirama felt a stir in the pit of his stomach as his eyes roamed over the Uchiha. He had never allowed himself to look before, but it was safe to say that he was not disappointed. 

“Relax." Madara said, moving lower, face near Tobirama’s thighs. Tobirama protested that he was relaxed, but he cut himself off as Madara’s warm mouth engulfed his cock. It took every ounce of training in self discipline Tobirama had to not arch his back and come right there. He’d had little use for sexual relief in his previous life, and in less than ten seconds he had been shown exactly what he had been missing. Tobirama felt his breathing go ragged as he stared up at the ceiling of the tent, willing himself to last longer.

Finally, Madara pulled off of him, giving him a moment of reprieve. “You can grab my hair if you want to." he said before starting again. Tobirama’s mind went black as he fisted his hands in Madara’s wild hair, drawing out an appreciative moan. Before long, he felt something warm and wet probe his entrance. Tobirama stiffened, and Madara paused, pulling off of him again. “Just relax, I know what I’m doing." he said before going back to sucking his cock. A minute later, Tobirama felt Madara’s finger at his entrance again, but he didn’t fight it this time, instead groaning at the conflicting sensations of Madara penetrating him and licking up and down his shaft.

Tobirama was eventually so far gone that he didn’t even react when the second finger joined the first, slicking his hole thoroughly. Finally, Madara stopped, pulling away to sit back on his heels. “Are you ready?" he asked, voice slightly deeper.

“As ready as I’ll ever be." Tobirama panted.

Madara gave him a long look, but nodded, moving to rest between Tobirama’s spread legs. Tobirama closed his eyes as he felt Madara breach him, his breath hitching when he felt the stretch. He choked back an embarrassing noise as Madara thrust deeper before slowly withdrawing. He did this a few times, clearly letting Tobirama get used to the intrusion before going farther.

“You can open your eyes, you know." Madara said. “You won’t go blind if you look at me”.

Tobirama opened his eyes to look up at Madara right as he sharply thrust into Tobirama, drawing a sharp gasp. Madara looked satisfied for a moment before he let his face relax, moving a little faster until he had built up his rhythm. Tobirama let Madara control the pace until he hit something in Tobirama that had him arching his back. “That’s it then." Madara said quietly before adjusting to hit that spot over and over again. 

Tobirama felt his body getting hotter and hotter until he felt lightning bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt a building sensation, crying out as he hit his orgasm. He felt Madara moving faster inside him, completely off his rhythm. Madara came to a rest inside of him right as Tobirama came back to earth. He distantly felt Madara collapse on top of him. 

They laid there panting for an indeterminate amount of time before Madara rolled off of him, and stood up, walking out of Tobirama’s field of vision. When he came back, he was dressed in a thin sleeping yukata. He sat down next to Tobirama and offered him a piece of cloth. Tobirama must have looked confused, as Madara rolled his eyes. “You can clean up." he said before blowing out the candle at the bedside. Tobirama finally found the will to move, cleaned his stomach, and wiped himself off between his legs. Logically he knew sex was messy, but the real deal still took him by surprise. He could faintly see Madara roll over onto his side, now facing Tobirama in the dark.

Tobirama marvelled at how Madara Uchiha could trust Tobirama not to kill him in his sleep so fast. Perhaps it was because he was surrounded by his clansmen, or the fact that he had just signed a peace treaty with Hashirama. Either way, to see Madara’s face relax in his sleep felt wrong. But as sleep began to tug at Tobirama’s consciousness, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tobirama woke up feeling sore in a way he wasn’t used to. He opened his eyes, and looked over to see that Madara had just woken up as well. He was sitting up, looking bleary-eyed and slightly rumpled. It was strange seeing his enemy with a bedhead. Tobirama silently stood up and went to his chest, selecting one of the yukata Madara had gifted him. The crest on his back seemed to weigh so much that it threatened to drag him down.

“Good morning." Madara finally said, breaking the silence.

“Good morning." Tobirama responded.

“Will you join me for breakfast?" Madara asked. “We will leave soon to go back to the Uchiha compound. I’ll have to formally present you to the elders tomorrow before we begin preparations to move.”  
“I’ll join you,” Tobirama said, back still turned. He wasn’t thrilled about meeting the clan elders, but it was necessary for them to believe that he wasn’t a threat, and that he was sincere about his desire for peace. He turned around to see that Madara had put on his typical outfit of a dark blue shirt with a high neck, grey pants with leg wrappings, and his sandals. Tobirama followed him outside towards a larger tent; presumably a gathering place for the Uchiha, judging by the amount of chakra signatures he sensed.

Once inside, Tobirama glanced over the rest of the Uchiha who had already begun to eat. He felt their black eyes follow him as he moved to join Madara at the head table. He nodded at the servant who placed a tray of miso soup, fruit, and fish in front of him. He ate slowly, not wanting to finish before Madara. Finally, Madara pushed his food away and looked over at Tobirama.

“Is this going to be a silent marriage?” he asked, keeping his voice low enough that nobody would hear him.

“I doubt it." Tobirama said, knowing that Madara could be a talker. “I just don’t know you yet." he lied. 

“And silence is the best way to go about getting to know me then?" Madara asked lightly.

“What would you like me to say?" Tobirama asked.

Madara blinked at him, then turned to look over the Uchiha gathered in the tent. “I don’t want to doubt the sincerity of what you said that morning before I agreed to wed you." he said. “But I don’t want a cold marriage. It might take some time, I know that. But I do want to at least be friendly with my husband”.

Tobirama didn’t react. That was the first time Madara had acknowledged him verbally as his husband. It was strange to hear those words from him. “In time I believe that we will be friends." Tobirama said, trying not to picture Madara’s face contorted in anger as he massacred the Shinobi Alliance. 

“That’s good to hear." Madara said, standing up. “We need to leave soon. We’ll go with the first party to the compound. The rest will follow soon. You’re already packed, so we can go ahead and meet with the others”.

Tobirama stood up and followed Madara out of the tent. A handful of people left with them, following them to the edge of the camp. Tobirama waited beside Madara as the rest of the stragglers met up with their group. Before long, Tobirama found himself walking through the forest towards the area the Uchiha compound was thought to be. Toirama remembered fighting many bloody battles in this forest, but he didn’t feel any emotions about it. It was done. The past was the past now, and Tobirama had a good chance of changing the future for the better-- more so than he had as Hokage.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know i said it in the tags, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to say again. I'm a new author in this fandom, so this fic probably won't be perfect. I'm not looking for critique or constructive criticism at this time. I'm writing for fun, and I hope that you all have as much fun reading this as much as I had writing it! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you stick with me for the ride!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta inluvwnaruto!

They set out immediately. Madara led the group, which was made up of some of the more important-looking Uchiha clan members. They weren’t outwardly hostile, but whenever one looked at him, their black eyes were frigid. After a couple hours of walking through the forest, they came to a stop in front of a large wall with a tall wooden gate. It opened for them, allowing Tobirama inside. He looked around, sensing the chakra of many children with a handful of women and men. He felt a rush of warmth at the thought of being able to interact with children again.

Madara led him through the compound to a large home that was clearly designated for the clan head. Tobirama removed his sandals and followed Madara inside. He seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately.

“You can choose any room you like." Madara said, leading him to a hallway lined with doors. “As long as it doesn’t have a symbol on the door”. Tobirama looked up and down the hallway, only seeing symbols on two of the doors. One was at the entrance to the hall; the other was all the way down at the end. There was quite a bit of space between them. He supposed that those were Madara and Izuna’s rooms. “It will be seen as quite strange that we aren’t sharing a room, so you might not want to mention it”.

Tobirama nodded. He appreciated that Madara had anticipated his desire for his own personal space. He walked down the hallway and chose the room between the two marked doors. It was spacious, and already furnished with a futon, a closet, a writing desk with a chair, and a low table surrounded by four cushions. Madara stood in the entryway for a moment before nodding at him. “Your possessions should be here soon. I’ll leave you to get settled in”. 

“Wait, where can I freshen up?" Tobirama asked, stopping Madara as he turned to leave.

“I’ll have a servant show you the way." he said, sliding the door shut behind him.

Tobirama took the opportunity to open the doors on the other side of the room, revealing a traditional garden. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking out. It was strange to him how similar the Uchiha and Senju compounds were. He had expected something a bit less elegant, with a little more fire. He wasn’t disappointed though. Before he could step out onto the engawa, he heard a light rap on his door. 

“Come in." he said, and the door opened to reveal a woman wearing a plain grey kimono. “I am here to take you to bathe." she said quietly, black eyes flashing at him. Tobirama looked her over and nodded. He sensed hostility from her, but nothing to suggest that she would act on it. He followed her through the large house, occasionally glancing at the Uchiha crest on her back. Finally, she opened a door on the outskirts of the home to reveal a bathroom. “I trust you can find your way back." she said politely before bowing and walking away.

Tobirama bathed quickly and found his way back to his room where his trunk had been delivered. He opened it and shifted his belongings around, making sure they hadn’t been touched. They hadn’t. Even his armor remained untouched. Unfortunately he had to turn his swords and kunai over to the Uchiha weapons master, but they had promised him that they would return them when Madara ordered them to. Not ideal, but he could only hope that they wouldn’t be destroyed or left behind.

He hung his new Uchiha garments up in the closet, folded his old clothing up, and put it in one of the drawers in the closet. He reluctantly left his armor in the trunk. He laid his brushes and ink out on the desk, but he left his glasses and personal seal in the trunk as well. It was outdated. The only items left were his scrolls filled with his most important research that the Senju had already copied. It probably wasn’t the best idea to take it with him, but he figured that after he got access to the Uchiha library, he could improve on it further. It could help not only their individual clans, but all of Konoha.

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that the bells rang. Tobirama didn’t have to be born an Uchiha to know what they meant. They were under attack. Before he could react, his door slid open with a loud clack, and Madara stepped in, looking determined. “It would appear that we are under attack." he said, fastening his katana at his side. “Take this, just in case one makes it past the guards. Don’t use it unless you have to. My clan won’t like you having a weapon without blanket permission”. With that, he tossed him a tanto, which Tobirama easily caught. Madara turned and slammed the door behind him. He could hear his footsteps running down the hall.

Tobirama sat quietly, stewing in his own discontent as he heard the sounds of a battle around him. He could feel Madara’s chakra flash in excitement as he extinguished the chakra signatures of the attackers. Izuna was less excited and more determined. Tobirama just hated having to sit out of a fight, even if it wasn’t his own. Tobirama narrowed his eyes. It actually was his fight now. Before he could take that thought any farther, his door was kicked in with a crack, revealing a masked man. Tobirama calmly looked him over and stood up. He might just taste blood after all.

“Senju sama." the man said, falling to his knees before Tobirama could react. “Forgive me, I didn’t know it was you.” Suddenly, Tobirama felt how familiar these chakra signatures were. He could recognize the chakra signatures of the Wada family, but these were different. The Wada signatures he was used to were barely a speck, but these burned like a bright flame.

“What are you doing here?" Tobirama asked, letting an edge bleed into his voice.

“Another raid.” the man said, not moving. “The Uchiha will betray us. We must stop Hashirama’s madness. First he sells the Senju, then his own brother. It makes no sense. We must eliminate as many of these bastards as we can before they can move against us”.

Tobirama nodded at the man, sensing an opportunity. “I cannot act," he said. “But there is something that can be done”.

“What is it?" the man asked, looking up at Tobirama with wide eyes.

“There is a stone slab somewhere in this compound. It contains Uchiha secrets that can be used to destroy the Senju." he said, only halfway lying. “It would be a shame if it were to be destroyed itself.”

The man bowed lower, touching his forehead to the ground. “Understood, Senju sama." the man said before running away. Tobirama felt a twinge of guilt. He was sending the man off to his death. Even if he did destroy the tablet, Madara would still be furious. He could only hope that it changed something. Without it, Madara wouldn’t read the lies about failed peace and the plans for the Infinite Tsukiyomi. He could always find more ways to control the world, but it would require more creativity on Madara’s part. Unfortunately for him, the Madara he knew could be very innovative.

He could distantly hear the battle getting worse. He dutifully sat at the low table, reading one of his scrolls until he heard a roar of rage, and the sound of a great fire being lit. Tobirama could only hope that the man had succeeded in his endeavor. Tobirama kept reading until the sounds of battle died off with the cries of the dying and the clashing of blades ceasing. All that was left was a few men shouting orders distantly. Tobirama went back to reading as he felt Madara’s chakra approaching. Madara walked through the open door, glancing down at the shogi door lying on the ground.

“It would appear that someone did in fact slip past the guards. I’ll have to reprimand them”. Madara looked him up and down, glancing at his scroll. “Where is the body?" he asked.

“There is none." Tobirama said, rolling the scroll shut. “He took one look at me and ran”. Madara maintained eye contact for a moment before he looked away. 

“I am glad you are uninjured. Thank you for not getting involved. It will definitely satisfy the elders tomorrow”.

“It’s a good thing that man had some sense, then." Tobirama said, shifting his body to face Madara. “No casualties, I hope. Nothing of value destroyed?”

Madara gazed down at him for a moment, as if he were trying to read his mind. “Several guards were killed. We lost shinobi as well. I do not know about our civilians yet. Unfortunately, something of value was lost. Izuna made sure to grant swift retribution. I have my suspicions though”.

“Do you have any for questioning?" Tobirama asked, trying to keep his innocent facade.

Madara’s chakra flared in suspicion. “No. Most escaped. There were a few casualties, but none were captured alive”.

“I didn’t sense any Senju." Tobirama said.

“Those were definitely not Senju." Madara said, turning to leave. “I know how your people fight, and that wasn’t even close. I’m glad you are uninjured, but it would be for the best if you were to remain here for now. I have other duties to attend to”.

Tobirama nodded, and Madara left. He sighed, and walked over to the sliding doors that led to the garden. He couldn’t see any signs of carnage from the engawa, but he could smell smoke and hear shouts. He allowed himself a small smile. He wasn’t a fan of having others do his dirty work, but in this case, it was more than warranted.

How the Wada became powerful enough to conduct a fully-fledged raid against the Uchiha and come out alive was beyond him. He had never heard of them even being trained for battle in his time. Something was different, and he didn’t like it. If weak farmers constantly on the brink of starvation could turn into a clan that could travel with a Senju delegation and attack a compound crawling with Uchiha, then Tobirama could be in for a harder time than he had anticipated. Who knows what else could have changed?

Tobirama was left alone for the rest of the day, save for when a servant left a dinner tray outside his door. Tobirama ate it all. He was used to missing meals, but it was nice to have something warm after a long day. He slept alone that night, and went undisturbed until the next day when he heard a light knock on his newly repaired door. “May I enter?” a man asked.

“You may.” Tobirama answered. The man slid the door open and bowed deeply.

“I am here to help you dress." he said, walking over to Tobirama’s closet. He selected the finest kimono Madara had given him, picking out a silvery grey obi as well. Tobirama allowed the man to dress him with no argument. He was more used to putting on armor than fine clothing, after all. Finally, the servant stepped back and nodded. 

As if on cue, Madara slid the door open and entered the room. “Thank you Eiji-san." Madara said, dismissing the servant. “You look well." he said to Tobirama.

“You too." Tobirama said. And he meant it. Madara was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a blue obi so dark it appeared black. 

“Come with me. We are meeting the clan elders soon." Madara said, walking out of his room. Tobirama followed suit, walking only a little behind Madara. “Walk beside me." Madara said. Tobirama complied. It made sense. Madara was a shinobi; he probably wouldn’t want another shinobi to walk behind him, especially one who had up until recently been a sworn enemy. 

They walked through the compound towards a small meeting hall. Tobirama didn’t let his eyes linger on the destruction from the previous day. There were scorch marks everywhere, along with the tell-tale signs of water damage. As they neared the hall, Tobirama felt a slight tension in Madara’s chakra. He wasn’t nervous, but he wasn’t relaxed either.

Madara and Tobirama met Izuna at the door. Madara and Izuna nodded at each other in greeting, but Izuna didn’t even look at Tobirama. He was okay with that. Izuna wasn’t exactly his favorite person either.

Madara and Izuna knelt before a door on the engawa, and Tobirama did the same. A voice from inside told them to enter. Madara entered first, gesturing at Tobirama to enter second. Izuna entered last, a sharp edge creeping into his chakra. Tobirama looked around the room. Half a dozen elderly men and women sat at the front of the room. Tobirama sat on a cushion by Madara, Izuna sitting behind them.

“Before we discuss anything else, I would be honored to introduce my lawfully wedded husband." Madara said. “I believe that our union will ensure lasting peace and prosperity for our clan”. He bowed, and Tobirama did the same, sitting up after Madara.

The elders all looked at him. Some looked more disapproving than others. 

“So this is the white demon, then?" one woman asked, disdain clear in her voice. “For having killed two of my grandchildren, I thought he would be different.” Tobirama didn’t know what she meant by that, but he kept silent.

“He’s here as a token of peace." a man by her side said. “He isn’t here to kill any more of your grandchildren. Just think of him as a willing hostage.”

“He isn’t here as a hostage, Oji-san." Madara said, sounding exasperated. It sounded like they’d had this conversation before. Tobirama felt a flicker of satisfaction. Madara actually did regard him as his husband. It was gratifying in a way.

“This goes against everything we stand for." another old woman said, her voice sounding strong. “Madara, you are setting a terrible precedent. We value love. You were expected to marry a person you care deeply for. Instead you bargain your heart away for a distant notion of peace”.

“It’s a small price to pay for a chance of ending this war. Our people are tired. The fighting is unpopular. We need to preserve our clan if we want any chance of surviving." Madara said with an edge of finality in his tone. He stared at the elders, as if he were daring one of them to speak against him. None did. Instead, a feeble-looking old man raided his voice.

“Marriage aside." he said, glaring at the other elders, “We must discuss yesterday’s attack”. Tobirama waited to be dismissed. He doubted that anyone would want him to hear about the raid.

“Of course." Madara said. From what I understand, it was carried out by a group of shinobi who would not benefit from our treaty with the Senju. We wiped out the ones we could, and sent out patrols to weed out those who escaped”.

“But not before they destroyed our most precious artifact." another man said.

Madara looked down. “That was regrettable. I do not know how they found out about the slab; only that they knew enough to realize how much value it had. Izuna ended the man quickly”.

“So we wouldn’t have an opportunity to question him." the first old woman cut in.

“It wasn’t my intention." Izuna said, sounding put out.

“Whatever your intentions were, the slab is gone. And so are the attackers. They can always strike again." said an elder.

“We have extended our patrols and stationed additional guardsmen around the compound.” Madara said, clenching his fists. “We will be expecting them if they’re foolish to attack again.

“We mustn't let the Senju know of this attack, '' an old woman said. The other elders nodded in agreement.

“We can’t seem weak this early into the treaty." she said. “We will destroy what we don’t take with us to the new village. No evidence will be left behind”.

“I agree." Madara said. “I will forbid anyone from speaking of it going forward”. He glanced over at Tobirama. Tobirama nodded. Hashirama really didn’t need to know. He would no doubt cry and hug Tobirama until he couldn’t breathe right in front of the Uchiha. That wasn’t an option.

“With that out of the way, I will begin preparations for the move." Madara said, bowing again and standing up. Tobirama and Izuna did the same. Izuna left them as soon as they left the building. Tobirama walked beside Madara as they headed back to the main house.

“That went well." Madara said. “They didn’t call for an annulment, at least”.

“Was that an option?" Tobirama asked, looking over at Madara.

“Yes." Madara said. “Like you were told; Uchiha marry for love. If there is no affection between a couple, the marriage is essentially null and void. In this case, it would benefit the clan to ignore that tradition," Madara said, ignoring the look Tobirama gave him.

“So they could have put the treaty in jeopardy at any time." he said, trying not to sound accusatory.

“No." Madara said. “I can easily overrule them. It’s just more convenient if I don’t have to fight them”.

“Hm”.

Madara kicked off his shoes once they reached the house. Tobirama sat down and neatly placed his at the door and turned to head back to his room. “This way." Madara said, stopping him. Tobirama let himself be led towards an open room overlooking the garden. It was obviously a receiving room. Madara sat down on a cushion by a low table. Tobirama sat across from him, looking out into the garden until a servant brought in a tray of tea and snacks.

I apologize for making you miss breakfast." Madara said. “But the elders are early risers, and demand that others do the same”.

“I am familiar with that." Tobirama said, thinking back to all of the early morning meetings he had been forced to attend with Hashirama.

“Some things remain the same." Madara said, sounding distant. 

“I’m sorry about the artifact." Tobirama said as innocently as possible. “It must be a hard loss”.

“It is." Madara said. “I could only just recently read it”. Tobirama stiffened. It was too late. “But I didn’t take the opportunity when I had it." Madara continued, sounding bitter. Tobirama let himself relax marginally. 

“I’m sure that you will surpass whatever wisdom it contained." Tobirama said, sipping his tea. Madara’s eyes flicked over him, as if he was trying to detect any sign of insincerity. Tobirama made sure there was none.

“I hope you’re right." Madara said. Tobirama could hear the compound going back to the noise level from before the attack. He could hear the birds singing, the merchants selling their wares, the children playing.”

“Do you like children?" Tobirama asked suddenly, hoping to change the subject.

“Yes." Madara said. “I do”.

“As do I." Tobirama said.

“Are you any good with them?”

“I’ve been told so." Tobirama said, setting his cup down. “I enjoyed teaching the clan’s children in my spare time”.

“Training them to be warriors?" Madara asked.

“No." Tobirama said. “I taught them about geography, physics, and jutsu theory. Among other things”.

“That’s impressive." Madara said. “Children don’t take to me well”.

That was probably because his chakra contained so much killing intent, but Tobirama wasn’t about to tell him that. “I always wanted a large family." Tobirama said, hoping he wasn’t treading too close to dangerous waters.

“As do I." Madara said, going silent. Tobirama finished his tea, but didn’t move to leave. He sat there for some time in companionable silence with Madara. Tobirama had technically completed his mission to try again, but he couldn’t help pondering what he could do next. It was clear that his main task was to not kill Izuna. He had been given a golden opportunity though. He had no doubt that he could do more to change what was to come.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta inluvwnartuo!

The next week took the Uchiha compound by storm, and all Tobirama could do was stay out of the way. The Uchiha civilians were loading their personal possessions into small wagons, occasionally fighting the merchants for space in the courtyard by the compound's entrance. The flurry of activity almost familiarized the foreign atmosphere of the Uchiha clan to Tobirama. He had experienced the frenzy of abandoning the original Senju compound as a boy after a vicious attack by the Uchiha. Only this time there were fewer fires. 

The only fire he saw after the raid was that of the clan's children, who seemed to delight in scorching their peers with the low level katon jutsu they were learning. Their parents almost seemed to encourage it, but would often step in if the situation seemed to be getting out of hand. They were often the only source of entertainment he had. Otherwise, he mostly sat in his room combing over his previous research, correcting the flaws he had worked out years later from the time he had been thrown back into. He was well-fed and attended to, but he couldn't help but feel neglected. 

He knew that he should be glad to have a break from Madara, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of annoyance every time he walked by Tobirama's room, or flared his chakra nearby as he sparred with Izuna. Tobirama was his new husband, and it was poor decorum to not even greet him in the morning. Then again, Madara didn't seem to care much about decorum in the presence of his family. Just from the few glimpses of Madara that Tobirama was allowed, he could see that the haughty, dignified warrior persona had been left at the gates of the compound. 

Children often hung off of Madara, begging for jutsu lessons, only to scatter when he would flick a low level katon at them with a single hand sign. He also got into heated debates with both civilians and shinobi alike over insignificant issues. He was always treated with respect, but he often showed more emotion than would be proper at the Senju compound. The Uchiha overall were proving to be more open with their emotions than he remembered. They laughed, squabbled, and even _hugged_ in public. 

Tobirama had experienced the Uchiha first hand his first time around, but he had been an outsider then, and his reputation for distrusting the Uchiha had preceded him. He had only entered the Uchiha compound in Konoha a few times, but when he did, their conversations would stop, and he would be treated to dozens of cold black eyes staring at him, watching his every move. Now, he was only treated with cold indifference. The Uchiha he interacted with were civil to him, but were content to ignore him when they were able to. It was a little less unsettling. 

Finally, after a little over a week of only seeing servants, he heard an authoritative rap on his door, which quickly slid open. "Hello Madara." Tobirama said, not bothering to look up. "I hope you've been well". 

"Yes, I have been." Madara said, sitting down on a cushion on the other side of Tobirama's table. Tobirama looked up, taking in Madara's appearance. Gone was the battle-worn armor and black clothes, leaving Madara in a dark blue yukata. 

"How have you been?"

"I've been occupying myself. " Tobirama said, rolling his scroll up. "Taking the day off?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Hashirama had always bemoaned Tobirama's ability to sass him with only a slight muscle movement that he had never been able to replicate. Madara ignored it, flicking his eyes over Tobirama instead, quickly judging him. 

"Not a chance." Madara said, rolling his right shoulder. "There's far too much to be done in the next few days. We leave soon."

"I'm already packed." 

"You didn't have much to unpack", Madara observed.

"I travel light."

"How convenient.", Madara said, glancing out of the sliding doors that had been opened to grant Tobirama a view of the garden. They were silent for a couple of minutes. Tobirama's patience grew short. He didn't know what Madara was playing at, coming to visit him but saying a few words then falling silent. Then again, he had never talked much around Tobirama. 

He had been very talkative with Hashirama and the members of his clan, but was distant with nearly everyone else. Tobirama had always thought that Madara thought himself above the rest of the village, believing himself to be above them. Now, Tobirama was reconsidering. As his husband, Tobirama was granted access to Madara in a way even the Uchiha clan wasn't. But still, Madara seemed almost awkward in the silence. 

A thought crossed Tobirama's mind. Madara was probably an introvert. It made sense; he really only spoke when he was fighting, giving orders, or antagonizing someone. Before Tobirama could think about how he could use that to his advantage, Madara spoke again, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"You and I will be leaving early. Hashirama wants to start discussions about the village immediately. Apparently the three of us are supposed to head whatever committee he's come up with to support the development of infrastructure."

"I didn't know that I would be included in those discussions," Tobirama said, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice. 

"Why wouldn't you be?" Madara asked, scrunching his nose ever so slightly. "It was my understanding that you were the more logical of the two of you."

"Clearly." Tobirama said, jerking his hand as if to say "isn't it obvious?"

"Then why wouldn't you be included?"

"Because I-" Tobirama said, stopping short. Now that he thought about it, why wouldn't he be included? He had a big part in developing the village his first time around, so why wouldn't he be now? He had married out of the Senju, yes. But he was an Uchiha now, and they were supposed to be equally as influential.

"Because you're my husband now?" Madara said, correctly guessing where Tobirama was going. "You're not the youngest son anymore Tobirama. You're the husband of the head of the Uchiha clan. If anything you have more power now than you did before." Madara looked almost smug. There he was, coming out of his shell to antagonize Tobirama. 

"You're probably right." Tobirama said, not wanting to push it. Madara had a point. But Tobirama's position of influence would be tied to Madara. If something were to happen, say a certain man going into a downward spiral and summoning a demon to destroy a certain village, Tobirama would quickly find himself in a bad position. He wouldn't be able to get half of what he had done for Konoha if that were to happen. All the more reason to keep Madara on the right path. 

"Besides", Madara continued, "I can recognize a mind that has much to offer. It would be a shame to keep you as a domestic house husband. We can get more use out of you on the council." Madara's lips quicker into a small smirk "Unless you want to be kept as a house husband?" Madara asked with an edge of mirth. 

"I will serve the council well." Tobirama said, not giving Madara the pleasure of a reaction. 

"Good," Madara said, standing up. "Be ready to leave tomorrow." Tobirama nodded his assent. Satisfied, Madara stood and exited the room without a sound, flicking one last glance over his shoulder at Tobirama before sliding the door shut. Tobirama sighed. He could spend the rest of the day picking that interaction apart. Madara had quickly shed his awkwardly silent demeanor the moment he thought he could get a rise out of Tobirama. If Madara thought he could tease a reaction out of him that easily, he had another thing coming. Tobirama had a lifetime and a half's worth of experience dealing with his brother's antics, so Madara would have to try much harder than that to get to him.

==xx==

Tobirama’s things were collected early the next morning. Unable to sit still, Tobirama stood on the engawa in front of the house to watch the Uchiha sluggishly start the day. The party that would accompany Madara and himself were already gathering, their wagons piled high with supplies. It was Tobirama’s understanding that they would live in temporary housing until construction on the new main house was complete. Whether that meant tents or clapboard huts, Tobirama didn’t know. He had slept in worse conditions after all.

Madara and Izuna soon joined him. They were dressed in their typical dark blue and black shirts with high collars, pants, leg wrappings, and sandals. Tobirama felt out of place in his yukata. He would have to see about getting some more practical clothes soon. He still wasn’t used to wearing casual clothing. Izuna silently looked him up and down, then turned to go talk with another Uchiha. Madara glanced over at Tobirama and shrugged.

“He still hates you. It might take awhile for him to get over it.”

“Wounded pride?” Tobirama asked.

“Something like that. He didn’t take to being a hostage well.”

“I can’t imagine he did.” Tobirama said. He understood why Izuna would hate him. After all, he had taken him hostage, used his brother’s love against him to barter for peace, then turned around and married said brother. It would piss Tobirama off too. Madara stepped off the engawa as the wagons started moving. Tobirama watched for a minute, then caught up to him, walking at his side. It would be a long way, but he got the impression that the Uchiha expected them to put on a united front, even after such a short period of time.

The journey seemed to last much longer than it had the first time. Madara seemed to be content though, talking good-naturedly with some cousins. Tobirama couldn’t help but notice how they seemed to welcome Madara easily into the fold. By the time he had truly gotten to know Madara in Konoha, he was already unpopular in his clan. In that time, he had dragged out the fighting for eight years after Izuna’s death, pushing through the famine that had resulted in many Uchiha defectors. 

Hopefully that would change this time around. If he wanted to keep an eye on the Uchiha, he would have to keep Madara in power somehow. The thought made him a little sick to his stomach, but he would have to get over it. He and Madara were connected now, and anything Madara did could be reflected back onto himself.

When they reached the site of what would be the site of Konoha, Tobirama had to stop himself from smiling. He had felt his brother’s chakra signature on the site since he arrived about an hour before the Uchiha. It didn’t prepare him for the sight of him trying to look serious as he spoke to what looked like a builder. He and Madara abandoned their party to set up their temporary encampment on the outskirts of the newly erected walls to approach Hashirama. 

“Madara! Tobirama!” Hashirama exclaimed when he noticed them. “It’s been too long! How have you been? Aren’t you excited?” He rambled, totally ignoring the man he was speaking to.

“It’s been a week, Senju” Madara snapped. Tobirama could sense the affection that crept into Madara’s chakra.

“We hardly had time to speak though. We have to catch up!” Hashirama continued, ignoring Madara’s tone. “I hope you’ve been treating my brother well?”

“I’ve been fine, brother,” Tobirama answered.

“That’s good Tobirama,” Hasirama said, finally glancing over at him. “Anyway, you should look over these plans with me Madara. Right now I’m speaking with some architects about the layout of the central district” He began to walk away, gesturing to Madara to come with him. Madara shot a look at Tobirama that could have been a cry for help, but Tobirama chose to ignore it. If Hashirama wanted to speak with Madara so much, Tobirama would let him. It still stung a bit though, even though Tobirama knew he was being unreasonable. For Hashirama, it had only been a week. He had no way of knowing how many years Tobirama had missed his older brother.

Tobirama stood in place, not quite knowing what to do. The Uchiha looked sufficiently busy, and he probably shouldn’t linger around the Senju too long, given that he had only been an Uchiha for a short period of time. He looked around for a minute, then decided that if he wasn’t needed, he might as well get out of the way. He soon found himself on a boulder far away from the frenzy of activity. He let himself sink into meditation, considering his next move. Soon, Hashirama would be appointed Hokage. Madara would be affronted no doubt, but Tobirama wasn’t in a good position to placate him. He didn’t know how to get around that mess. 

Before he could consider the seemingly hopeless situation any longer, he felt a small chakra signature approach. “Tobirama-sama,” an Uchiha man said, drawing closer. “Madara-sama requests your presence.” Tobirama slid off of the boulder and followed the man towards Madara and Hashirama, who were studying what appeared to be a map.

“Tobirama,” Madara said, acknowledging him first. “Can you please tell this idiot why having the prison located in the middle of the city is a bad idea?” Tobirama bristled. 

“It makes sense!” Hashirama said. “The police can be located near the shinobi headquarters. That will lend them extra security.”

“Madara’s right,” Tobirama said. “The prison shouldn’t be in a densely populated area. It will take up valuable room and put the general population at risk if there were to be an issue. It’s good that you’re considering crime this early on, but the need for a prison shouldn’t arise for some time. We should build it on the outskirts while still having a police building in the center of the city.”

“And who should be in charge of this force?” Hashirama asked.

“Whoever can do the job.” Tobirama said, resisting the urge to sigh. “Trained shinobi should be given the opportunity to apply, and if they are suited for the job, then they should be given the opportunity to join. I don’t think we should appoint anyone specifically.” He would try not to make the same mistakes the second time around. He didn’t remember this issue coming up so early in the past. Things were either very different, or he had a worse memory than he thought.

“That makes sense, I guess” Hasirama said, shrugging. “Anyway, what do you think about the location of the merchant district?” Toirama let himself relax a bit as they went over the layout with the planner, who finally grew brave enough to chime in.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with Tobirama easily falling back into his place of the killjoy younger brother forcing Hashirama to stay on task and consider logic. It made no sense to have fifty or so parks and training grounds and no waste disposal areas. He wouldn’t pretend to know anything about how to lay out a city, but he could at least back up the small group of architects Hashirama had somehow commandeered from the Daimyo. It was good to have a powerful man backing them, but it meant nothing if they didn’t take the help he had sent seriously. Madara on the other hand, had actually tried to stay on task before being easily distracted by the ruckus.

Tobirama had to cut them some slack though. Madara and Hashirama were only around twenty-two, and he was technically in his late forties. He did expect at least some level of commitment to the boring parts of building a village. It couldn’t all be towers and parks. If he had to be the oh so evil voice of reason, so be it.

Later that night, Hashirama made a big deal out of stretching, followed by an exaggerated yawn. “Maybe it’s about time we took a break for the night.” He said, standing up. The architects and city planners looked up at him with hope in their eyes. It was late, and the flickering of the lanterns illuminated the exhaustion clearly written on their faces. Tobirama sighed. Hashirama was probably right; they wouldn’t get much more done if they were pushing themselves too hard.

Madara nodded, then stood up to join him. “We’ll reconvene in the morning.” He said, nodding at the small group. “We’ll take our leave.” Tobirama stood to join him, bowed to his brother, then turned to leave with Madara.

“Wait!”

Madara turned to watch Hashirama scurry after them. “Don’t you want to have some tea? Maybe a drink? We had no time to catch up today.” Hashirama said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll take you up on that later.” Madara said in an unusually pleasant tone. “I am tired, and I believe that Tobirama feels the same way. Let’s speak when we are better rested.”

Hashirama nodded, a twinge of defeat seeping into his chakra. “I’ll hold you to that. We’ll have to have lunch together tomorrow. We didn’t even have a chance to eat today.”

“Okay.” Madara said, nodding. He put his hand behind Tobirama’s shoulder and guided him away. “Is he always like that?” Madara asked quietly after they had gotten some distance.

“Yes.” Tobirama answered, ignoring the warmth that lingered after Madara dropped his hand. “But he’s more enthusiastic than usual today. The last time I saw him that energetic was when he saw Mito a month ago.” Madara cocked his head a bit, scrunching his nose ever so slightly. “His fiancee.” Tobirama clarified.

“That woman must be very patient.” Madara said. “He hasn’t changed a bit since I saw him last.”

“He’s taller.” Tobirama said. 

“But can the same be said for you, Madara?” Someone cut in. Tobirama glanced over at Izuna, who deftly dodged Madara’s fist.

“You’ve slowed down, brother.” Izuna said. “You should take advantage of your new sparring partner. Maybe he can help you with your shit reflexes.” Tobirama’s eyes widened. Izuna was openly mocking Madara. In front of their family. He waited for the inevitable dressing down, but it never came.

“You want to talk about reflexes?” Madara asked, crossing his arms. “The last time you even tried to fight Hashirama he flicked you out of the way like a bug. Maybe you should focus on yourself before you start giving advice.” Izuna didn’t seem to be upset at all. 

“Whatever you say, brother” He said, finally glancing over at Tobirama. His eyes hardened, all of the warmth seeping away. “I still don’t think you are taking full advantage of your resources.”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with my _resources_.” Madara said, rolling his eyes. “Go train if you’re so concerned about my ability to take care of myself. Then you could easily overthrow me and take over my position yourself.” Tobirama bristled. Madara was casually talking about treason. Treason that would be committed by his younger brother. Izuna just rolled his eyes.

“I can’t think of a worse punishment,” Izuna drawled. “And I think I will go train. You should join me when you’re done amusing yourself.” Tobirama knew that was a barb aimed at him, but he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t going to let some squabble between two men who had only just come of age bother him.

Izuna turned away sharply, flicking his ponytail as he walked away. “Ignore him.”, Madara said, sighing. “He’s just posturing in front of you.”

“I gathered.” Tobirama said.

They walked in silence through the temporary shelters. They seemed to be made out of the same canvas as the tents they had stayed in the previous week, but they had wooden supports and foundations that gave them a bit more protection from the elements. 

Madara finally stopped in front of a shelter that was just a little bigger than the rest. Tobirama ducked through the flap after Madara, and felt his heart sink when he saw that there was only one futon. Madara glanced at him and shrugged. “It would look strange for newlyweds to have two beds. You can have your own room back when the new house has been built. You're stuck with me until then.”

Tobirama nodded. “I’ll survive.” He said dryly.

He and Madara quickly changed into their light yukata and arranged themselves in bed. Madara laid on his back on the right side of the bed, his hair loose and spilling everywhere. Tobirama pushed a large portion of it onto Madara’s side of the bed and settled down on his side facing away from Madara. It still felt wrong to show Madara his back, but if Madara had intended to kill him, Tobirama would no doubt be lying in a shallow grave somewhere. Besides, Madara didn’t need to see his face while he slept. He could sleep just about anywhere and in any type of situation, but the thought of showing his face to Madara made him feel vulnerable.

Soon enough, Madara’s breathing evened out, but remained shallow. He was sleeping lightly, and would no doubt jerk awake if there was even the slightest hint of movement in the tent. That should have put Tobirama on edge, but instead it made him feel strangely comfortable. He shut his eyes, ignoring the warmth at his back as he willed himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta inluvwnaruto!

Tobirama woke up first. He glanced over his shoulder at Madara, whose face was partially obscured by the rats nest that his hair had become. Tobirama sat up, wondering how Madara and Hashirama could stand to have long hair. It was a liability in battle, and required a lot of maintenance. He slid out of bed, trying not to disturb Madara from his sleep. It didn’t work though. His eyes met Madara’s as he dressed for the day. Madara sighed, then got out of bed and dressed silently.

“We’re going to have to socialize with Hashirama today.” Madara said, stating the obvious.

“You talked all day yesterday.” Tobirama replied.

“We were talking about the technical aspects of running a village. Today he’s going to want to catch up on everything that’s happened since-” Madara cut himself off.

“Since the ambush?” Tobirama asked coolly.

“Yes.” Madara said. “I’m not angry about that though. Not anymore.” 

“I’m glad.” Tobirama said. “That will make our marriage quite a bit easier.”

“Hopefully.” Madara said. Tobirama followed Madara out of the tent, toward the large structure that probably housed the Uchiha meeting area. He sat at a table much like he had the week previous, and accepted the breakfast that was laid out before him. He and Madara ate in silence, the tension growing thick with each passing minute.

“Is there something on your mind?” Tobirama asked.

“Nothing specific.” Madara replied. “You’re quiet today.”

“I’m always quiet.”

“You weren’t quiet yesterday.” Madara said, sounding oh so casual.

Tobirama wasn’t going to let himself be drawn into whatever game Madara was playing. “I had something to say yesterday. I couldn’t let you and my brother stray from the task at hand, could I?”

Madara delicately raised an eyebrow at him. “I was perfectly on task.”

“You’re welcome.” Tobirama said.

Madara gazed over at him for a moment before sighing. “We aren’t going to speak when we aren’t working, are we?” He asked, sounding almost petulant.

“I am perfectly open to speaking when we aren’t working.” Tobirama said. “I just assumed that you were going to be otherwise occupied. I’ve hardly seen you since our wedding night.” Was he being a little petty? Yes. Was it warranted? Also yes.

Madara’s chakra flickered briefly. “I apologize.” He said slowly, as if he was struggling to form his words. “I was occupied with the aftermath of the incident. I got caught up in the preparations to leave after that. It was not my intention to neglect you.”

Tobirama bristled. Neglected? He wasn’t some needy child. “I appreciate your concern.” Tobirama said, measuring out his words. “Hopefully we can interact more often now that construction is underway.”

Madara nodded. “I had assumed that you weren’t interested in interaction when we are left alone.” Tobirama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Madara was baiting him. It was clumsily done and so painfully obvious, but Tobirama wouldn’t pretend to be above retaliating. 

Tobirama turned to Madara and looked into his eyes, blinking slowly. “Tell me, Madara,” he said, lowering his voice slightly. “How do the married Uchiha couples interact when they are not alone?”

Madara looked slightly confused. “From what I’ve seen, they show affection, but they never do anything untoward in public.”

“Good.” Tobirama said before firmly grasping Madara’s shoulder and dragging him closer to firmly press their lips together. Madara froze, and after a moment, Tobirama pulled away. Madara’s eyes were wide, and color was slowly creeping into his cheeks. “We can talk about how we can interact later.” Tobirama said before standing up, bowing, and excusing himself out of the structure. 

He ignored the dozens of wide eyes that followed him. He couldn’t hear the group’s reaction, but he definitely felt the startle that moved in the group’s chakra. There were little flares of outrage, but he could also feel hints of amusement. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride as Madara’s chakra signiture flooded with a strange kind of warmth. He would no doubt pay for that little show of impropriety, but they were newlyweds, and he figured that a brazen show of affection wouldn’t cause a riot. Besides, catching Madara off guard it would be well worth any punishment he would face. 

Tobirama arrived at their newly erected council headquarters first, greeting the small group of architects and planners who seemed a bit more lively than they had the previous evening. Madara arrived a few minutes later, his face showing more color than usual. He sat next to Tobirama. He was a little closer than he needed to be, but Tobirama did his best to ignore the way their thighs brushed. Hashirama arrived last, ignoring Tobirama’s quiet barb about being on time.

“It’s wonderful to see you all again!” Hashirama said, beaming at the group. Madara looked less than impressed, but Tobirama could feel the small rush of affection in his chakra. Hashirama’s excitement and warmth was almost too much for Tobirama. Tobirama rolled his eyes. It could be exhausting knowing what the people around him were feeling at any given time. Being a sensor had saved his life countless times, but the silent noise surrounding him could be overwhelming.

They quickly dove into their next task at hand. The city planners and architects had taken in their feedback from the previous day, and were hard at work drafting the layout of the village. Tobirama tried to follow along, but was quickly distracted by Madara and Hashirama’s chatter. They were obviously not concrete thinkers when it came to planning out a village. They were ignoring the fact that it would take well over a month, maybe more to finish even the most basic buildings, streets, and necessary infrastructure of the village.

Instead, they seemed content to discuss the way the village would bring in money. Their ideas made sense, of course. They would collect bounties and complete missions for whoever could pay for them. Tobirama let them figure their ideas out with little input. Of course he knew how Konoha would turn out eventually, and the two seemed like they were well on their way to realizing the village for what it would be. If they needed a little nudge here and there, Tobirama was more than happy to chime in.

After hours of discussion with the planners, Madara, and Hashirama, Tobirama were more than ready for the lunch break Hashirama demanded. Tobirama was used to working long hours without any respite, but he had learned to take breaks when they were available. Soon enough, he, Madara, and Hashirama were seated in one of the temporary Senju buildings at a low table. Tobirama instantly felt himself relax, lowering a wall that he hadn’t realized was there.

Hashirama wasted no time, instantly chattering at Madara, barraging him with questions.

“So how have you been? Has Izuna been well? What do you think of the layout we have so far? I absolutely love how Tobirama suggested that we build our compounds close together. It really will cement the bonds between us! How has your marriage been? You know that I’m getting married in a couple of weeks, right? I can’t wait for you to meet Mito. She’s honestly the most amazing woman I have ever met! What do you think of the Uzumaki? You will be attending the wedding, right?” Hashirama rambled, not even pausing to take a breath.

Madara finished his bowl of miso before answering. “Izuna and I have been well. The preparations have kept us busy. I approve of the layout, and the close proximity of our compounds will ensure that we can keep an eye on each other and improve security.” Madara glanced over at Tobirama, giving him a flat look. “Your brother and I have been fine. I look forward to meeting your fiancee. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha have never met outside of battle, so I can’t say anything nice about them. I hope that Mito will change my mind. Tobirama and I will attend the wedding if you want us to.” Madara said.

Tobirama couldn't help but feel impressed at how Madara could keep up with Hashirama. Tobirama was used to being the only one who could keep pace with his brother. 

“I’m glad things have been going well for you then,” Hashirama said, still ignoring his lunch. “I can't wait for you to meet Mito. She will definitely give you a great impression of the Uzumaki. I know how they can be in battle, so I can understand why you would have reservations.”

“If they are willing to ally themselves with our village, then I have little reason to dislike them.” Madar said. “As long as they are loyal and dedicated to protecting our people, then I have no complaints.”

Hashirama looked relieved. “I’m so glad that you’re still the same person I knew.” 

Madara gazed over at him. “I don’t think that I am,” he said slowly. “I don’t think that you’re the same anymore either.”

Tobirama and Hashirama both stared at Madara. “What do you mean?” Hashirama asked, looking confused.

“War changes people.” Madara said simply. “We have both sent our people, our family members to die for a hopeless war. How can we be the same? We might have the same ideals, but I think that our reasoning behind them has changed. I know it has for me.”

“What do you mean?” Hashirama asked, cracking an awkward smile.

“I want to build this village to protect the ones I cherish.” Madara said. “I want to protect the children that live here. I want to make sure that no more children are sent to die. This village is the best way to make that happen.”

“I agree,” Hashirama said, sounding thoughtful. “But we also need this village to ensure that the peace is kept between our allies, and to make sure that those who wish to do harm are stopped.”

Madara nodded, but didn’t answer. Tobirama kept silent, not wanting to get involved in their conversation. He had always been pragmatic, not wasting time on abstract dreams. That was up to Madara and Hashirama. Tobirama was ready and willing to do everything he could to build this village up to be what it had been in its’ glory days, and ensure that the roots of betrayal and treason didn’t take. Tobirama felt Madara shift beside him, his hand briefly brushing Tobirama’s thigh as he adjusted his position. Their legs were still touching.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with the plans for the infrastructure of the village being nearly complete. Tobirama ignored the physical contact and brief brushes of Madara’s hand against his own, focusing intently on the task at hand. Madara and Hashirama were already discussing the governing system. Tobirama was more than happy to direct them subtly until they had setted on the system closest to the one of his time. They would meet with the elders of their clans, along with the heads of the clans interested in an alliance the next day, and Tobirama felt as though they were ready. It had been agreed upon that Tobirama would do the talking. Madara would come across as too aggressive, and Hashirama would no doubt offer the other clans the shirt off his back.

The council broke a little after seven, agreeing to meet early the next morning to prepare. Madara declined Hashirama’s offer of sake, and quickly steered Tobirama back to their temporary home. Tobirama turned sharply to face Madara once the door was secured. “What was that today?” He asked, frowning at Madara.

“I was only continuing what you started.” Madara replied, crossing his arms. “Were you just trying to fluster me in front of my people, or were you really trying to catch my interest?”

Tobirama paused. Of course Madara would see the kiss as a challenge. He knew he would face consequences that morning, but he hadn’t thought of the kind of consequences he would face. Although, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of warmth at the thought of flustering Madara.

“Did it work?” He asked, making Madara narrow his eyes. “Did I fluster you?”

“No.” Madara said quickly. 

“What if I was trying to start something?” Tobirama asked, wanting to goad Madara into reacting further, disregarding where this may take him.

“You have an interesting way of trying to get a reaction out of me.” Madara said sharply. Tobirama couldn’t help but to notice the pink that was slowly creeping onto Madara’s cheeks.

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Tobirama asked. He knew damn well where this would take him, but he didn’t really care. He would perform the duties that were expected of him, but he could also have a bit of fun with it.

Madara gazed up at him for a minute, and Tobirama could feel something working its way through his chakra. “I have a few.” Madara said before grabbing Tobirama’s collar and dragging him down to kiss him. Unlike the last time they had done this, Madara kept Tobirama in place, opening his mouth after a moment to press harder against Tobirama’s lips. Tobirama automatically parted his lips, allowing Madara to slide his tongue against his own. Tobirama felt his heart beat faster, and began to breathe harder until he was nearly panting. Madara didn’t let up as he grabbed Tobirama’s collar harder, dragging him close until their bodies were pressed together. 

Tobirama fisted a hand in Madara’s hair, not wanting to be seen as an awkward virgin unable to reciprocate even the most basic sexual contact. Not that he was a virgin anymore, but he was still awkward as he used his other hand to fumble around until he was gripping Madara’s waist. Madara pulled back sharply, looking at Tobirama with dilated pupils as if he were trying to read his mind. “Where are you trying to go with this?” Madara asked, his voice slightly deeper than it had been.

“It was my impression that you knew full well where we were going.” Tobirama replied, gazing down at Madara. Madara hesitated, narrowing his eyes as he studied Tobirama. Finally, Madara pushed Tobirama back until he tripped over the futon, landing hard on his back. Slightly winded, Tobirama allowed Madara to reach around him to wrestle the knot on his obi. Finally with a victorious look, Madara pulled it away, opening Tobirama’s yukata as he did so. Tobirama caught on quickly, grabbing the hem of Madara’s ridiculously long shirt before trying to yank it over his head. It didn’t work out as well as he had hoped; Madara’s hair got caught somewhere, causing him to get caught halfway out of his shirt.

Madara flailed for a moment as he wrestled the shirt off, giving Tobirama a flat look once he was free. “Maybe you should let me do the work until you’re competent.” He said dryly.

Tobirama shrugges, throwing his yukata aside as Madara pulls the rest of his clothes off. Once Madara was undressed, he didn’t have time to react before Tobirama grabbed his hair and dragged him down to kiss him again. Tobirama locked the thought of apprehension he felt towards Madara away as his hands skimmed over Madara’s body. He ran his hands over the familiar scars, mapping out the body he knew so well. It was strange to have Madara touch him back. Tobirama closed his eyes and sighed, trying to push the thoughts of the years he had experimented on Madara’s body out of his mind. He didn’t regret it, but it was definitely a mood-killer.

Madara noticed Tobirama’s hesitation and pulled away. “Do you really want to do this?” He panted. Tobirama looked at him, taking in his flushed face, dilated pupils, and his somewhat impressive erection. 

“If you have time to talk you have time to touch me.” Tobirama said sarcastically. Madara was immediately on him again, running his hands down Tobirama’s abdomen before firmly grasping his cock in his hand, pumping him a few times before kissing him again. “I’ll be right back, Madara said, pulling away to go rifle through his chest. Once he found the bottle of lubricant, Madara was on Tobirama again, reaching his hand between Tobirama’s legs.

“Wait.” Tobirama said. Madara froze.

“Do what you did last time.” Tobirama said, feeling his face grow hot. Madara gave him an arrogant little smile before engulfing Tobirama with his mouth. Madara bobbed his head a few times, wiping any thoughts or hesitations from Tobirama’s mind. Tobirama didn’t even hesitate when Madara pressed a finger against his hole. If anything, he spread his legs even farther apart in anticipation of what Madara was about to do.

Madara quickly found that spot inside of him, stroking it in time with the movements of his mouth, driving Tobirama towards the brink of orgasm. Tobirama gasped as he drew closer, prompting Madara to pull away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Tobirama’s cock. Madara lined himself up with Tobirama’s hole, and pressed in slowly, giving him time to adjust. Unlike last time, Tobirama watched Madara’s face intently, feeling the heat in his stomach grow hotter as he watched Madara’s face go slack with pleasure. Madara’s eyes were closed, he was flushed, and his lips were swollen and wet. Tobirama let his head fall back as Madara pressed into his prostate, sending a shiver up his spine. 

Tobirama felt a rush of victory. Madara looked undone, and it was Tobirama that had caused it. Tobirama spread his legs farther in anticipation just before Madara thrust into him, harder this time. Tobirama laid still as Madara found his rhythm, angling himself just right so he could hit Tobirama’s prostate with each thrust. Feeling bold, Tobirama grabbed a fistfull of Madara’s hair and jerked his head to the side. “Harder.” Tobirama hissed, trying not to let Madara’s moan get to him. Madara quickly obliged, grabbing Tobirama’s hips so hard they would no doubt bruise later and began to fuck him harder.

Tobirama arched his back, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He was probably asking for too much. He couldn’t help but think that he was in over his head as Madara undid him, drawing moans and embarrassing noises out of him. Tobirama could only grab the sheets and take it, crying out as his orgasm hit him hard. For a moment his mind was wiped clean of any thoughts before he crashed back to reality, gasping as intense pleasure spread through his body. He felt Madara come to a stop inside him, flooding his insides with warmth. 

Tobirama suddenly relaxed his body, the tension melting from his limbs as exhaustion took over. He almost felt dizzy as he watched Madara roll off of him to lie on his side. His breathing was heavy, but he didn’t seem to be out of breath. He wasn’t even sweating. Tobirama closed his eyes for a minute, letting the intensity of his orgasm slowly dissipate.

Madara sat up and stretched. “Are you really that tired?” He asked, smirking down at him. “I thought you would have better stamina than that.”

“I hope you can forgive me for my inexperience.” Tobirama snipped. “I would think that you'd take it as a compliment.” sarcasm audible dripping from his voice. 

“Compliment taken.” Madara said, lying down on his back. He seemed like he was in a better mood than he had been since the wedding.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to even out his breathing. He had too much self control to allow himself to lose his grip for so long. Eventually, he brought himself back to normal, slowing down his heart-rate and lowering his body temperature through a technique he had learned from a monk. Madara seemed to notice, as he looked over at him curiously. He didn’t pry though. Instead, he stood up and retrieved his sleeping yukata for himself and a cloth for Tobirama.

“I’ll call for someone to bring us dinner.” He said as Tobirama cleaned himself up. Tobirama nodded, retrieving his own yukata. Dinner sounded very good at the moment.

They ate in silence. Tobirama still felt a little shaky, and Madara seemed to be basking in his afterglow. Tobirama was a little amused. The great Madara Uchiha was undone by him. Granted, he hadn’t done very much, but that made the little victory even sweeter. 

“You’ll have to visit with Hashirama more often as we get closer to completing the village.” Tobirama said, breaking the mood.

Madara rolled his eyes. “If I can be doing this instead, Hashirama can go entertain himself.”

Tobirama blinked at Madara. “You’re assuming a lot.” He said, looking down at his meal.

“Either way, I will probably be spending more time with Hashirama. We do have more catching up to do.” Tobirama nodded. He knew they would become very close again, but hopefully Madara would keep him in the fold. 

After they finished eating, he and Madara arranged themselves in bed, with Madara lying on his back, and Tobirama lying on his side facing the wall. As prepared to drift off to sleep, Tobirama felt something different in the now familiar sea of chakra signatures. It felt oddly familiar. It felt plant-like, like one of Hashirama’s trees, but it felt seninent, and it was moving. Tobirama sat up, disquieted by the sudden disturbance. Madara looked over at him strangely. “What is it?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Tobirama said.

“Is it something we need to take care of?” Madara asked.

“I don’t think so. Not right now at least.” Tobirama said, lying down. Whatever that thing was doing, it didn’t seem to be malicious. It didn't quite feel like Hashirama's signature, but it had the same wild flare, like something untamed. Almost alien, even. He would have to keep tabs on it. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel good.


End file.
